iShip
by Coyote Laughs
Summary: One dark and stormy night  not really , Sam sneaks into Freddie's room and catches him in a rather compromising activity, writing fanfic.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own, not at all. I'm just borrowing them to play with.

* * *

**iShip**

Freddie stared at the computer screen, his fingers tapping idly on the keyboard. "Damn," he exclaimed, then he pushed away from his desk, his chair rolling to the center of the room. "Damn." He glared at the screen one last time, then stood. Noting the time, he decided that a not quite midnight snack was in order. Opening the door to the kitchen fridge, he decided that tofu loaf didn't sound quite appealing during the witching hour. Grabbing a hair pin from a kitchen drawer, he walked across the hall and picked the lock. He grinned and said quietly to himself, "Thanks Sam..."

He proceeded quickly across the Shay's apartment into their well-stocked kitchen. Opening the door, the one word that came to his mind was jackpot. He ransacked the fridge and created a sandwich that would have made Sam proud. Juggling the sandwich in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, he decided to hastily make his exit before any of the apartment's residents or Sam discovered him.

As if even thinking her name three times summoned her, the she-devil herself walked down the stairs. Flicking on the lights, she gleefully said, "Gotcha..."

Freddie turned, a befuddled deer in headlights look plastered on his face. He slowly backed into the front door, his eyes never leaving the girl on the stairs. "Saaaammmmmm..." was all he could get out. Somehow, in the blink of an eye, she appeared next to him, the sandwich in her hands.

Taking a bite of the sandwich, she mumbled out of a full mouth, "Mummpp, ubb..." Freddie shook his head, a look of non-comprehension on his face. She quickly gulped down what was in her mouth and said, "I said, 'thanks nub'. It's a pretty good sandwich, just the way Mama likes it. I want another."

He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Making two more sandwiches, he slid one in front of Sam. They sat in companionable silent eating. Every now and then, one would kick the other, just to remind the other that they were there. He watched her wolf down the two sandwiches, in turn fascinated, disgusted, and amazed at the amount she could eat.

Placing the dishes in the sink, he bid her a good night and left the Shay's apartment, thoughts of Sam dancing in his head. Again, he sat in front of his computer, the words in his head finally coalescing into a coherent thought. Typing furiously, he transferred the words onto the computer screen. Unfortunately for Freddie, he didn't hear his front door open, nor did he hear the soft pad of footsteps coming down his hall. His attention focused fully on the computer screen, he didn't see his bedroom door crack open, nor the blonde head that peaked from behind it. What he did hear was the whoosh of a body flying through the air and the blonde going, "I'm bored! Entertain me!" What he couldn't hide was the shriek that come out of his mouth.

He turned towards his bed, a look of acute embarrassment there. "Sam, I thought you were going to sleep..."

She looked back at him, "I was, but I couldn't. I'm bored, entertain me!"

Sam's shirt had raised up dangerously high during her acrobatics, exposing a generous amount of her flat stomach. Freddie could also tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, getting a nice view of some underboob. He quickly turned away, a blush on his face and a dangerous amount of blood pumping it's way southwards. "Go away, I'm doing stuff..."

"What'cha doing?" came from his bed.

"N-n-nothing... none of your business..." was his smooth reply.

"It's ok if you're looking at porn. Everybody does it. Even your perfect Carly... but good thing you weren't spanking your monkey... cause ewww..."

"No, I wasn't looking at porn, thank you very much..."

"So what were you doing then?" came over his shoulder. Freddie looked up, panic quickly rising in his chest. He moved to shut down his computer, but Sam was quicker. She grabbed his hand and then moved the mouse to kill the screen saver. Seeing a word document on the screen, she quickly skimmed it. "You're... you're writing... you're writing fanfic..."

He swung around in his chair, getting a nice eyeful of Sam's bosom. He quickly looked up at her face. "Please Sam, don't tell anyone... I'll do anything for you not to tell..."

She stared at him for several long moments. "Well, first, get out of the chair...," she said, pushing him out of the chair not gently. She commandeered the chair, and quickly moved to the top of the document. "Harry and Luna? Always took you for a Harry/Hermione kind of guy."

Freddie moved himself from the floor to the other chair in the room. As he did so, he shook his head and said, "No, the Harry/Hermione ship is kind of boring..." He stared at Sam as she continued to read.

"Shhhh... reading..." She nodded to herself a couple of times during the read, and laughed once or twice. Freddie was content that he had gotten a positive reaction from her so far. Grinning, she turned to him. "It's pretty good. Good plot, characterization, and the spelling is pretty good. You get kind of wordy some time, but a good editor would help you out with that... Now what were you saying about Harry and Hermione?"

"Oh, I just think they're kind of boring. Too similar to be exciting. And anyways, Ron and Hermione just work better together. I like how in the very beginning, they annoyed each other but gradually grew closer and closer, despite the cluelessness of Ron. And there's something about the straight-lace brunette boy and the odd blonde girl that appeals to me..." His eyes widened as he considered the meaning behind his last words. Looking sidelong at Sam, he wondered if she would seek a deeper meaning behind that last sentence. "So who do you think Harry should have ended with," he asked her cautiously.

She peered at him with her big blue eyes. "Luna," she mumbled, looking downward.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why," he inquired.

She looked at him with a weird look in her eyes. "Because they both need each other. Luna needs Harry to keep her grounded, and Harry needs her for the spontaneity that she brings to the relationship."

"I...," was all Freddie could get out. They continued to look at each other for several long minutes, as if both had sprouted new heads.

Sam turned to the computer and opened up a browser. She quickly typed in a website, then entered some other information. Freddie saw the home page for Blonde Succubus. He took in the numerous one shots and mult-chap fics that she's written, all Harry/Luna. "Close your mouth, you might catch some flies." Freddie hastily shut his mouth and looked at Sam, who had twirled in her chair to face him. "I write fanfic too..."

Again, Freddie just stared. And then he knew what to do. "Hello Blonde Succubus, I'm Tech 239. I'm a huge fan of your work. In fact, most of them I've favorited." And he knew from the smile on Sam's face that he said the right thing.

* * *

Carly sat at her computer and wondered what her two best friends were up to. Lots of knowing glances and note writing had taken place between the two in the last few weeks. She grinned to herself. "Hopefully, those two have finally gotten together...," she said to the empty room. The computer chimed that she had just received a new email. Opening it, she saw that o+ne of her favorite authors was now collaborating with another. "Hmmm," she thought. "I'll just have to go check out this new fic by Succubus 239." She stared at the screen and promised herself that she would get back to her newest Draco/Hermione piece as soon as possible.

Fin


End file.
